Freezeland
Repubic of Freezeland/Republikk av Frysland, or simply known as Freezeland, or Frysland is the second largest country in Antarctica. It is a Free Republic that governs itself, but trades with the USA, protects it, et-cetra. Background Freezeland has one of the longest and most detailed histories in Antarctica. Freezeland was originially the most populated, most peaceful, first colonised, and most industrialised province in the High Penguin Confederacy. It was the most fought in part of the Khanzem, though the Naughtzee could never conquer it. The Naughtzee's most EPIC Fail was at the battle of Pepperinge Eye. It is for this reason that Freezeland shares a harsh rivalry with Pengolia, since the Khanz destroyed their society and ruined the normal Penguins reputations. During the Snowman Empire, the High Penguins reorganised and built up much strength. They frequently attacked the Snowman Empire, and pretty much always won. It was due to their raids and seiges caused Grapedrian to build a giant wall around the lands. This kept them at bay, because they realised that the Empire was falling apart. They had gnawed at the ankles of the Empire and almost destroyed it. Through the long, flourishing, years of Olde Antarctica, the High Penguins lived in peace as the primary group living in the Water Kingdom. They built up what had been destroyed in the years before, and there was peace and good times. However, the Freezelandians (Only High Penguins at the time), were treated like dirt during the years of Colonial Antarctica. They had higher taxes, their resources and food were took by the Emperor and King penguins. They were the first group to take up peaceful protest. When they failed and were silenced, other groups of penguins took up peaceful protest as well. So, the Kings and Emperors decided that they must keep everyone divided by species. Freezelandian Spies and agents went to the govenors of different provinces, and even the common penguins to rouse them to take arms. For most places this did not work and the agents were arrested, but for some, the penguins took an armed revolt against the Crown. One of the final battles of Colonial Antarctica, The Battle of Trench Valley, in what is now Frostborough valley, ended in a decisive colonial victory and the end to the revuloution. Though the Freezelandians saved Antarctica many a time, they were forced back into a land called Archet, which is now mainly Freezeland and the Kingdom of Happyface, when the USA was formed. Archet remained in the Happyface State for a few years, until Happyface and his penguins came and colonised it. Archet was now just Modern day Freezeland. In an attempt to win more land, the USA and the Kingdom of Happyface teamed up their armies to invade the Archetian-Freezelandian lands. However, the USA was defeated when the Archetian-Freezelandian army burned down South Pole City and the Kyrotcraic Hall. This sparked much tension in Archet, and the confederate monarchy, led by Aderian, Triskelle's cousin, was about to be couped. Triskelle himself led the coup, because Aderian had gone power insane. Archet, probobly the darkest part of Freezelandian history, was couped in The Coup of Eredora. Eredora, the capital, now Frostborough, was quickly and decisvely couped by Triskelle, Sombre, Heureux, and Aluza. The Republic of Freezeland was formed as a Democracy. However, due to the common demand, the government was reformed into a Parliamentary Monarchy, with Triskelle as King. The Council of Five was formed, and secretly, with Triskelle's aproval, they decided to join the USA. The USA wanted them to be a state because they were the only Free Republic on land, but Freezeland refused. So, reluctantly, the South Pole Council admitted Freezeland as a free republic. More penguins from Club Penguin Isle and other places came, and settled in the First Free Republic. Freezeland is now the second richest country, next to the USA itself. Freezeland last year admitted the old land of Arda into the country, but Arda's location is never to be released to the public, or even the USA's government. On a fishing trip, a large ship was caught in a typhoon, and blew off course. The boat blew off course to a strange, human-occupied country called Australia, and the Freezelandians, with the Council of Five and Triskelle's permission, settled towns in secret coves and caves along the coast. Map and Places Towns *Chinook-Transportation hub of Freezeland, and gateway to The Happyface State. *Carrenmoore-A town in Midland, south of Frostborough. *Ard Mhacha City-A Rich and Historic city in Northfold. This Old Town is superb with a strong High Penguin feel, with some buildings dating back to Olde Antarctica and the High Penguin Confederacy, and even cobblestone streets. *Bellaghy-A town on the Tri-Province border. *Flurryville-A town known for its "perfect" snow. *Mhic Lionnai-A city in Northfold, named after the old Province in the HPC. *Frostborough-Frostborough is Freezeland's second largest city. It is a major business, government, high tech, and tourist place. *Mammoth Mountain Range-A large mountain range "shielding" the country. Located in Snowbourne. *West Yeti-A major port city in Snowbourne, known for its large city and harbour. *Yukon Fjord-The Fjord that marked the discovery of the land back when the High Penguins first came from Arda. Very historical. *Arda-Look into it. *Withywindle- A small village in Midland based in the Mammoth valley. *Farelle- A town in Northfold. *Penggiton- Often called Lake-town or Riverville, this is where all three rivers meet. River System Freezelandian transportation is mainly based on three rivers; The Jadis, the Severn, and the Charn. The Jadis is the largest river, that startes in the Frostborough delta, and ends in the Snowbourne mountains. The Severn branches off the Jadis once it enters Snowbourne, and branches off to Bellaghy and Yeti. The Charn is based in Northfold, and comes from where the Jadis and the Severn meat, and go to the sea through Northfold. All three rivers meet at Pengittion, often called Riverville of Lake-town. The rivers do not melt because they are fueled from underground hot springs deep beneath the permafrost. Provinces *Snowbourne-A province with a maritime culture, small fishing villages, and rich folk traditions. It's largest city is West Yeti. **Northfold- A Province that speaks only Penguinian, stylish and romantic Mhic Lionnai, historic Ard Mhaca City, festival culture, lush farmland, quaint villages. *Midland-Squashed in between Snowbourne and Westfold. **Midland is a melting pot of Westfold and Snowbourne culture. The most notable place is Frostborough. It is the largest area in population. Counties Freezeland is divided into many counties amongst the provinces. Territorries Freezelandian Ocean Territories- About the size of Weddell, the FOT lie above the country. Arda-An ancient High Penguin island, the location is extremely classified. Victoria- Mainly home to scientists studying Humans and explorers. Government Government System: Parliamentary Monarchy Head of State & Government: Chief Mark/King The Republic of Freezeland is a parliamentary monarchy. The Kings powers are not limited, however. The King serves as the full head of state. Labour division is dependent on a Penguins gender: males serve as hunters, fishermen, labourers and warriors, whilst females serve as homemakers, cooks, or maids. There is a small council, the Council of Five that advises to the Cheif Mark. Politics can also be personal. For example, marrying the Cheif's daughter, the Princess, can be a significant step in a political career. Military The military is divided into two organisations, High Penguin remnant, and the Freezelandian Army. Chain of command is not very well defined. There is no overall military commander of the Freezeland, command being divided between the Provinces and regiments. It is clear however that the The Cheif Mark of the has the overall command of their respective tribal militia. As a result of the strong customary theme expressed by the two major ethnic groups, the Freezelandian military is considerably less sophisticated than that of the industrialized USA. It is also much smaller. Nevertheless, Freezelandians exhibit deep pride and willpower typical of a warrior race. High Penguins The more organised High Penguins has a more sophisticated branch of the militia. All adult male High Penguins are fully-trained warriors. Infantry Water elite fighters are all master warriors and skilled at defending the ramparts of Freezeland. They bear the traditional war-paint of the High Penguins. Weaponry includes clubs, spears made of bone (also used in spearfishing), scimitars, and machetes laced with whale teeth on the dull side of the blade. They typically wear black and white warpaint on their face before going into battle. The High Penguins makes use of armories located on the warrior training grounds which serve as weapons storage and war planning rooms where orders are distributed. Their Water Warriors engender and utilize a countless amount of iceberg spikes scattered across the ocean just outside the city as a first line of defense against ships. The spikes are capable of ripping through solid metal and sinking even the largest ships. The currents in the iceberg fields are known to be extremely dangerous, but are easily traversed by Freezelandian Navy vessels. The iceberg spikes themselves are also used as cover for warriors to hide behind, enabling to easily ambush any unwanted visitors. Navy The High Penguins have a small number of ships. The most common ship is a double-hulled vessel powered by Water. Though its small, compact size enables it to be used for a variety of applications, including transporting civilians across the canals, its main purpose is to be used for short, open ocean trips. Even though its not necessarily designed for long voyages, it is capable of being used to travel over a thousand kilometres and withstanding the harshest ocean conditions. Warriors use this ship to patrol and protect the waters just outside Freezeland. Freezelandian Army Most adult male Normal Penguins are trained warriors, or have been warriors at some point in their lives. Infantry Warrior weaponry includes clubs, bladed boomerangs, spears made of bone (also used in spearfishing), scimitars, and machetes laced with whale teeth on the dull side of the blade. Penguin warriors typically wear black and white warpaint on their full face before going into battle. Warriors have used "tangle mines", buoyant, terrible smelling make-shift mines, which are affectionately nicknamed the "stink n' sink". These mines float in the water and detonate when a ship hits them. When the mines detonate, they erupt seaweed, which tangles around the propeller of the ship, incapacitating it, and skunkfish, which terrible smell forces people to abandon ship. Though a very unusual type of mine, they had apparently been quite effective. Navy The Freezelandian navy has a number of ships. The ships of Freezeland seem to be cutter sailing ships, containing wooden hulls and utilizing the wind for propulsion. The boats are shown to be operated by at least two people, one to maintain the main sail and one to control the jib, a smaller sail at the rear. The ships appear to be designed more for use as a transport vessel than combat, but are used effectively in battle nonetheless. It is the strongest navy in Antarctica, "Probobly due to strenght in numbers and all that" Chief Triskelle said. The nation of Dorkugal recently offered to provide laser cannons for all of the Freezeland ships (though they didn't offer motors because the HPs are rpoud of their manual boats), but the Chief Mark refused. Anthem and Motto Freezeland has their own anthem. The Freezelandian anthem is It's a grand old place!, while the royal anthem is The Snowbourne Rangers. Freezeland's motto is "Alt for Frysland". "Alt for Frysland" in english means "All for Freezeland". Currency and Economy Freezeland uses a currency called the Fyro. The symbol for a Fyro is ƒ. There are many cash boxes across the country, usually in shoppes and resteraunts. Freezeland is often called the currency hub of Antarctica, since it is one of the main places in the Skyline, Antarctic Express, and a popular tourist destination. 1.00 Fyro = 1.30 USA Pebbles The country's resources are: *Fish *Snow *Manufactured Products *Boats *Water *Puffles Culture Freezelandian culture is very different than the USA. It mainly involves High Penguin customs and such. It is similiar to England or Ireland in the early Twentieth century, in some ways. Cuisine Cuisine in Freezeland is based on two foods, Fish, and Vegetables. Freezeland has exclusive trade lines with the Victoria Territories, so they have many unique, regional, foods. Such foods include Cabbage, Artemis Carrots, Water Chesnuts, Ginger, Potatoes, Radishes, and New Zealand Yams. Freezelandian penguins love to eat socially with friends or family, but will never turn you down for a glass of Cream Soda. Freezeland customs state that if someone gives you something to eat or drink, you must give food or drink to them. Since Freezeland is a maritime, a normal Freezelandian diet includes Fish, Seaweed, Oysters, Squid, Sea Grapes, and Sea Lettuce. O'Berrys are an expensive delicacy, and common Yule gifts. Freezeland does not house many fast food restaurant, more fine dining and rotisserie fish restaurants, such as Frys Chalet. Holidays *January 1- New Years Day *February 24- Chief's Day *April 1-April Comic Day *May 1- Labour Day/May Day *June 7-June Holiday *Last Monday in October-November 1-Halloween Holiday *December 13-26- Yule (Christmas) Holidays Sports There are a large number of sports in Freezeland. These range from the physically demanding sports like Rugby and Football (Soccer), to the excitement and dangers of Ice Dodging, or games like Chess, which challenges the mind. Three sports unique to Freezeland are Puffle sledding, a pastime activity where one sleds down hills of snow on the back of a puffle (hence the name), Ice Dodging, and Rocketsnail Polo, a variation on regular polo, with players ride a Rocketsnail. Freezelandians love sports, and most watch or play them frequently. It would not be suprising to find someone planying an Ice Hockey game one day, and the next watching a game the next! Spectator sports are most popular, and leagues are held for them. Ice Hockey, Rugby, and Football (Soccer) each have their own Provencial leagues, and they have national leagues. Freezeland also has a continental team, which competes in matches with other States and Free Republics. Customs Often, in smaller towns and villages, and especially on a country road, if you walk past somebody it is customary to say hello. They may also ask you "how are you?", or another similar variation. It is polite to respond to this greeting, but it is not expected that you would give any detail on how you really are, if the penguin is a stranger - a simple hello or "how are you?" or a simple comment on the weather will suffice! In this regard, try something like "Grand day!" - if it isn't raining, of course. To which the response will generally be "It is indeed, thank Goodness". When driving on rural roads, particularly where a driver has to pull in to allow you to pass, it is customary to wave a thanks to the other driver, by raising your flipper from the steering wheel or reigns or whatever you are riding on. This is particularly prevalant in rural areas of the West of Freezeland where many drivers will automatically wave at everyone who drives past them. A polite wave (or even with just the flipper raised from the steering wheel) is customary and will be appreciated. When accepting gifts, a polite refusal (such as, "no really you shouldn't") is common after the first offer of the item. Usually, this is followed with an insistence that the gift or offer is accepted, at which point your answer is likely to become more recognized. However, some people can be very persuasive - this isn't meant to be annoying, just courteous. One thing which some visitors may find disconcerting is the response an Freezelandian Penguin may give to a "thank you". Most Freeezelandian Penguins will respond with something along the lines of "It was nothing" or "not at all". This does not mean that they didn't try hard to please, but rather it is meant to suggest "I was happy to do it for you, so it was not any great difficulty" (even though it may have been!). ---- Freezeland and the USA undoubtedly have notable similarities, but Freezelandian penguins generally take pride in the cultural differences that exist between Freezeland and the USA, and can be quite offended by tourists who do not acknowledge or show respect to these differences. Indeed it is not uncommon for foreigners (both before and after arrival into the country) to foolishly assume that Freezeland is a state of the USA. This incorrect assumption will generally cause strong offence to locals in the Republic of Freezeland, because they take pride in being independant from the USA. The Freezelandians are renowned for their upbeat sense of humour, which can often be difficult to understand to the more unfamiliar tourists. Joking on almost any topic will be welcomed, although even mild racism is not appreciated by the majority. Most Freezelandian penguins are quite happy for friendly jibes regarding the Freezelandian love of Cream Soda and speaking gibberish. However, any jokes regarding Khanzem, in which most of the High Penguins were enslaved to make orange juice, could in some instances cause a similar amount of offence as joking about the Great Darktonian Pie War. Oh, and one more thing: orange juice is forbidden by law anywhere in Freezeland. Getting caught with orange juice usually results in a 500 Fyro fine, seizure of the carton, and a long scolding in Penguinian. Language Freezeland usus two languages, Penguinian, and Free Republic English. Penguinian Main article:Penguinian Hello-Hei! Good Bye-God Bye! Yes-Ja No-Ingen How are you?-Hvordan er du? I am fine-Jeg er fin. Thank You-Tak Degg Your Welcome-Din Mottakelse Fishing-Å fisking Water-Vann Ice-Is Freezeland-Frysland Antarctica-Antarktis Transportation Ships/River System ''Main article: River System of Freezeland Aviation Aer Frysland is the national carrier of Freezeland. It is 45% nationalized and holds up to 30% of Freezeland's transportation buissness. Two more airlines will come, one would be a subsidary of Aer Frysland. Aer Frysland plans to expend operations from Freezeland and the USA to possibly Land of Flystar55555. More services will be added to the route from Frostborough to Pengolia due to it's codeshare agreement with Pengolia's state carrier, Air Pengolia. Aer Frysland will later charter most of the government's flights. The status is till unknown as of now. Public Transport Public Transport could either mean buses, or trains. Bus Add some here! Train Add some here! Roads Add some here! Communication Inhabitants *Penguins *High Penguins *Harp Seals *Crabs *Fish(ocean) *Terns Villains *Mwa Mwa Penguins *Darktan *Manny Peng *Mabel. Not only is she a villain, she has an eviction order and is forbidden to cross the borders into the nation. *Orca Whales *Leopard Seals See also * Triskelle * National Anthem of Freezeland * Khanzem * Cuncil of Five Category:Countries Category:Rooms